


o christmas tree

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, Holidays, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Honeymaren is introduced to some of Arendelle's Christmas traditions.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 28





	o christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day one of the most wonderful tales of the year on the nanowrimo ywp site. today's prompt is decorating!

Ever since Elsa’s coronation, the winter holidays in Arendelle have been the most anticipated time of the year, and Anna is absolutely determined to continue that legacy. Even if she has no idea where to begin and is determined she can do this without her sister’s help. She doesn’t want to bother her, after all.

“Anna, my love, perhaps you should take a break from planning?” Kristoff suggests. How could he say a thing like that? Doesn’t he understand how _important_ this is? “It’s nearly midnight.”

Olaf yawns. “Kristoff is right. I’m _tired_.”

“Then go to bed.” Anna doesn’t have time for this. December is two days away and there is still so much to do! How did Elsa manage all this on her own? Right. She could create ice and snow out of thin air. That would probably help.

Anna glances back at Olaf to see him looking upset. “Sorry. I just want to make sure everything is perfect!”

“And it will be,” Kristoff assures her, “but only if you make sure you’re well rested. The holidays will be a disaster if you’re too tired to function.”

Anna sighs. He’s right, and she knows it, but she doesn’t want to admit it. Still, how can she not give into the pleading looks of her three favorite people? (Well, her favorite person, favorite snowman, and favorite reindeer. But close enough.) “Okay, okay. But first thing tomorrow, we are finishing holiday planning! I will _not_ let Arendelle down.”

\--

Elsa can’t sleep, so she’s taken to wandering, being sure to not stray too far from the camp but staying far enough away that she won’t wake anyone. Bruni is lighting the clearing she’s found herself in, eyes following her as she paces. The trees rustle and Elsa’s eyes snap towards the direction of the noise.

“Gale?” She whispers into the once again silent forest. 

There’s more rustling, and then a cough. Gale does not cough.

“Who’s there?” Elsa doesn’t exactly know how close to camp she is, so she's careful to not raise her voice too much. Elsa raises her hands defensively, ready to use her magic if necessary.

The person pushes through the trees into the clearing and Elsa immediately lowers her hands; it’s only Honeymaren. Bruni makes a relieved sound and scurries over to her. Honeymaren kneels down and Bruni’s flames go out so she can pet him. “Sorry if I scared you,” she glances up at Elsa. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Elsa smiles softly. “Me neither.”

Honeymaren picks up Bruni and stands up. She walks over to Elsa, still petting Bruni absentmindedly. “Thinking about Arendelle again?”

Elsa nods. 

“No one would blame you if you wanted to go back.”

Elsa shakes her head. “I know Anna will be a better queen for Arendelle than I could, and if I return, the people will expect me to be queen again. I belong here, with you. ...But it’s nearly the holiday season, and Arendelle at Christmas is one of the most beautiful sights to behold.”

“You can visit any time you want.” Honeymaren pauses tilts her head. “But that’s not what you’re worried about, is it?”

“Anna says she wants to make this holiday season in Arendelle memorable by herself. She thinks she has something to prove, I guess. And I trust my sister, I really do, but I’m afraid she might be in over her head. I used so much of my magic to help with decorating, and Anna doesn’t have that to help. Not that she can’t make a wonderful holiday season without magic, I just--” Elsa sighs. She doesn’t know how to word what she wants to say.

Honeymaren purses her lips. “You’re worried for her, as any older sister should be. I guess you just have to trust she’ll give in and ask for help if she needs it.”

“I suppose so.”

Bruni scurries down from Honeymaren's hand and climbs up onto Elsa’s shoulder. Once he arrives at his destination, he curls up and closes his eyes.

“So what’s keeping _you_ awake?” Elsa asks. Honeymaren allowed Elsa to open up to her, so it’s only fair Elsa does the same for Honeymaren.

“I’m worried about the holidays,” Honeymaren confesses. “Ever since I can remember, we’ve celebrated the Winter Solstice, but with the forest open to the rest of the world and being on good terms with Arendelle again, people are beginning to say we should try celebrating Christmas instead. I… I don’t want to lose the meaning of the Winter Solstice in this. It’s the day after which the days start getting longer, and that’s really important to people who are nomads like us.”

Elsa nods slowly, taking in what Honeymaren has just told her. “I think you should be able to celebrate whatever winter holiday you want, and you shouldn’t let being allied with Arendelle force you to celebrate a holiday you don’t want to, or one that doesn’t mean anything to you. I promise Anna would be the furthest thing from offended. But I mean, I suppose if everyone wants to celebrate Christmas just to get a feel for a different culture’s holiday, there isn’t really a reason you couldn’t celebrate both?”

“Celebrate… multiple winter holidays?” The idea must not have occurred to Honeymaren. “I mean, I suppose.” Honeymaren sits down on a fallen tree, and Elsa follows her lead. “What is Christmas like?”

“Everyone exchanges presents with family and friends, putting the wrapped gifts underneath a decorated pine tree. Families spend the day together, singing songs or tellies stories of past years’ celebrations. In Arendelle, we have a giant Christmas tree in the town square that Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and I always decorate together. Children are told the tale of a man named Santa Claus delivering presents in his magical sleigh, pulled by eight or nine reindeer, depending on the weather. Anna and Olaf love singing carols every day from the beginning of December until Christmas. Anna wakes up early - much earlier than anyone should be awake - and Olaf wakes up soon after, so our Christmas celebrations in the castle tend to start early. And there’s this feeling of joy in the air during the season that’s just impossible to describe.” Now Elsa is missing Anna and their Christmas traditions again. Perhaps she should go against Anna’s request and go to Arendelle to help decorate anyways.

“That sounds… nice,” Honeymaren admits.

“How do you celebrate the Winter Solstice?”

Honeymaren seems to not have expected Elsa to ask that. “Well, we, um… We all gather together and the leader of the tribe tells the legend of the first Winter Solstice celebration, and we give thanks to the sun for rising again. Of course, I never knew what the sun rising actually looked like until recently, but the hymns about it were all so beautiful that I knew it must be stunning. Then, we eat a meal with our extended families and bless the coming year. We end the night telling stories around campfires of all that we’ve done and accomplished over the course of the year.”

“Wow,” Elsa says softly. “It’s so different, and yet… there are similarities.”

Honeymaren nods. “Like seeing family, telling stories, singing songs…” her voice trails off. “You know, I guess maybe seeing how Christmas is celebrated would be okay.”

“I would love to be part of your Winter Solstice celebrations. And maybe you and I could spend Christmas in Arendelle?”

Honeymaren laughs, and Elsa can’t help but smile. “Okay. We can experience each other’s winter traditions. I’m… excited.”

Elsa grins. “Me too.”

\--

Anna is staring at the undecorated pine tree standing tall in the town square when she realizes she misses Elsa. Luckily, Gale seems to be waiting for this moment because Anna hasn’t been staring for long when a breeze tosses her braids around.

Anna nods. “Follow me.” She might look crazy for talking to wind, but she doesn’t exactly care. She runs back towards the castle, ignoring the strange looks she gets. She finds a piece of appear and a pen and quickly scribbles out a note. She hands it to Gale, who whisks it away. 

“You alright?” Kristoff asks, leaning against the door frame.

“I will be.”

“I thought you said you wanted to do this on your own? Show that you’re just as capable as Elsa in making the holidays perfect?”

“And I could do that...but I don’t want to. We always decorate the tree _together_ , and even Elsa couldn’t do it on her own. She needed our help. Decorating Arendelle for the holidays has always been a joint effort.” Anna looks at the ground. “And I miss her.”

Kristoff crosses the room and pulls Anna into a hug. “I know. But Christmas is for spending time with family, and I know Elsa will be more than willing to help. Even if it’s just because you miss her and not because you need her.”

Anna smiles into Kristoff’s shoulder and hugs him tighter.

\--

When Elsa receives a note from Anna inviting her back to Arendelle to help decorate, her excitement must be visible.

“Is it from Anna?” Honeymaren asks.

Elsa nods, smiling wide. “Looks like we’ll get to continue our Christmas tree decorating tradition after all.” Honeymaren looks happy for Elsa, but there’s more than a hint of sadness in her expression. “What is it?”

“How long will you be away?”

Elsa frowns. Since when has Honeymaren been worried about how long she’ll be gone? Elsa walks over to her and places a hand on her arm. “It should only be for a day. Besides, it doesn’t take long to travel there and back.”

“For you,” Honeymaren points out. “For the rest of us, it takes a bit longer than five minutes.”

“If you need me while I’m gone, just send Gale, and I’ll be right back,” Elsa promises. To prove Elsa’s point, Gale ruffles Honeymaren’s hair and cloak.

“You’ll be back for the Winter Solstice celebration?”

Ah. So that’s what Honeymaren was so worried about. “Of course! I meant it when I said I want to be here for that.” A thought occurs to Elsa. “You know, you could come with me to help decorate Arendelle if you wanted.”

“I wouldn’t want to encroach on your tradition…” Honeymaren says hesitantly.

“If I have to let Sven help us decorate the tree, Anna will surely let you help.”

\--

It takes a while for Elsa to convince Nokk to let Honeymaren join them, but once she does, they’re speeding off towards Arendelle. Honeymaren’s arms are wrapped around Elsa, clinging to her tightly, but Elsa doesn’t mind. She’s sent word with Gale that she was bringing Honeymaren along, but hadn’t waited for a response to make sure it was okay.

Nokk drops them off at the docks where Olaf is waiting. He narrows his eyes at Honeymaren as Elsa helps her off Nokk, but as soon as she straightens her cloak and turns to face Olaf, he smiles. “Welcome to Arendelle! Anna and Sven are fighting about which ornaments go on the tree first.”

“Anna and Sven?” Honeymaren questions.

Elsa shrugs. “It’s not uncommon. I’m surprised they didn’t fight over Kristoff at the wedding.” She grabs Honeymaren’s hand. “We’d better go resolve it.” Elsa leads the way to the town square with Olaf following behind, waving to all the children they pass.

Anna and Sven are indeed arguing when they arrive, though it looks one-sided to anyone who would happen to pass by. Kristoff sees Elsa first, and runs over to her. “Thank goodness you’re here. I tried to resolve it on my own, but they’re both _so stubborn_.”

Elsa laughs lightly and crosses over to her sister, leaving Honeymaren by Kristoff and Olaf. When Anna and Sven see her, they immediately stop what they’re doing. Anna closes the distance between them and pulls Elsa into a hug. “Thank you so much for coming!”

“I wouldn’t miss decorating the tree for the world.” Elsa breaks the hug. “Now, what are you two arguing over this time?”

Anna sighs. “Tell Sven that we _always_ hang up the tinsel before the ornaments.”

Sven clearly doesn’t agree.

“Anna is right, Sven. Tinsel first.”

“Ha!” Anna smiles triumphantly. “I told you!” She looks back to Elsa. “Anyways. You said you were bringing a friend?”

Elsa nods and gestures to Honeymaren, who is looking at the tree in awe. “You remember Honeymaren?”

“Yes! I _told_ Kristoff I thought you two were t-- _uhhh_ , good friends! I told him you were friends.”

Elsa doesn’t think she wants to know what Anna stopped herself from saying.

They decorate the tree as they always do, the only difference being that Honeymaren is with them this year. The tinsel goes on first, and Anna is far too determined to make sure Sven remembers she was right. Next are the ornaments. Elsa creates snowdrifts under Anna and Olaf so they can decorate the highest branches while the others remain on the ground.

Finally, it’s time to put the star on top. Honeymaren looks up. “It’s so tall.”

“I know!” Anna says giddily, clutching the star tightly in her hand. “Okay, Elsa. Let’s do this!” Elsa slowly raises Anna up on a snowdrift until she’s high enough up to reach the top of the tree. She leans over and places the star on top. Olaf cheers as Elsa lowers Anna back down to the ground.

Anna jumps the last few feet and Elsa whisks the snow away. “We did it!” Anna rubs her hands together. “Okay, I know we still have more decorating to do, but I could really use a hot chocolate break.”

“Hot chocolate?” Honeymaren asks. 

Anna’s eyes widen. “Have you never had hot chocolate?” Honeymaren shakes her head. “You _have_ to try it. It’s _so good_!”

\--

And so the evening goes. Honeymaren tries hot chocolate and decides she likes it better when Elsa has cooled it down a bit and it’s not burning her tongue. After they’ve all warmed up, they head back outside and finish decorating the town square just before nightfall.

The sun has almost completely dipped below the horizon when Elsa and Honeymaren meet Nokk at the docks to take them back to the forest. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all see them off, waving until Arendelle is out of sight.

Honeymaren leans her head against Elsa’s back. She seems less nervous riding Nokk now. “Your Christmas traditions are nice. I can’t wait to introduce you to all of our traditions for the Solstice.”

Elsa feels her heartbeat pick up just a little. “Me neither.”

  
  



End file.
